1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for predicting an arousal level and an arousal level prediction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system that obtains biological information regarding a user and that calculates an arousal level of the user from the obtained biological information has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-123524 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-48605). The arousal level indicates a degree of arousal, and a low arousal level indicates that the user is feeling drowsy.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-123524, a method for determining an arousal level from a heartbeat signal obtained as biological information is disclosed. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-48605, a vehicle system is disclosed that avoids a driver's falling asleep at a wheel by outputting an alarm sound for the driver if a current arousal level falls below a certain threshold.